


Color Coordinated Chaos

by Real_Person



Series: Monster Prom [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, The Color Crew, hints of a dark backstory because Oz is Oz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Person/pseuds/Real_Person
Summary: Basically, it’s just what I believe what would happen if the Color Crew tried to get prom dates canonically.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky Schmidt / Scott Howl, Green | Brian Yu / Valerie Oberlin, Red | Amira Rashid / Damien LaVey, Yellow | Oz / Polly Geist
Series: Monster Prom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012773
Kudos: 6





	Color Coordinated Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I’m probably not going to be good at this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz drives to Spooky high with the color crew, sees Polly.

# First Sighting

##  Focus: Oz

Oz put on the same clothes he’s worn for most of his high school life. You probably know what it looks like. A yellow vest, a white undershirt, a gold watch, dark grey pants, and sneakers you couldn’t identify the brand of, due to a black substance covering his legs. No one knows what it is. Vera doesn’t know, she tried to find out for blackmailing purposes because she’s Vera, Liam doesn’t know, he checked every book in the library on eldritch biology, only succeeding in learning more about how extra dimensional entity’s fuck, because of course, and even Oz himself doesn’t know; the first (and only) time he tried to figure it out, he ended up in a completely decimated laboratory with a circular logo with three arrows pointing inwards, needles and wires painfully sticking out of him as if he were a porcupine, broken containment cells with creatures straight out of John Carpenters “The Thing”, mutilated corpses of scientists and security guards surrounding him, and one hell of a headache. Oz stopped wondering about it soon after, for reasons he would rather not talk about, but are obvious because you just read them. 

You see, Oz was the pure embodiment of fear, A nightmare emissary. Now, you might think that would mean he was immune to fear. You would be wrong. It actually means he’s **more susceptible** to it. Arachnophobia, fear of Spiders. Nyctophobia, fear of the dark. Submechanophobia, fear of underwater machines. Ailurophobia, fear of cats. Autophobia, A crippling fear of being alone. Social Phobia, fear of socializing. Gynophobia, fear of Women. All of ‘em. That last one being the strongest fear of them all. Social Phobia is a close second. 

But today? Today was their last year in Spooky High School. Today he (and his friends) were going to have to put their worst thoughts in a dark corner of their mind and suck it up, because today its their first day in their senior year at Spooky High, and most importantly, the Monster Prom. Unfortunately, that made a million more thoughts race around in Oz’s head, but surprisingly, none of them were trying to break what little confidence he had mustered up over the last few weeks of summer vacation. Well, most of them. There was the odd one or two. But most of them were just normal questions. Well, as normal as they can get. 

He was wondering what everyone would think of him now, since there are two beings older than time in the school. He was questioning if he was going to be extremely popular among everybody now, or if he was going to be flayed alive at a sacrificial alter to Nyarlathotep (would that even work? He’s immortal). He was hoping to whatever perverted god there was that he got most of the same classes as his friends. He was wondering what type of monsters would be there (he liked Exobiology class, okay?). He was obviously fantasizing on whether or not he could get sum fuk, because even though he’s a being older than time itself, apparently if he takes the form of a highschooler, he’ll become as thirsty as one too. So yeah, he was wondering a lot of things. Enough to where his friends had to knock him out of his thoughtful trance as they were driving through the city to get to school (which they may or may not be late for, due to Vicky short circuiting the entire house).

"You doing okay there, bud?" Brian asked Oz, barely turning his head from the road to look at Oz. What? Even monsters have to drive safe. Well, some of them sometimes drive safe. *Cough* Damien *Cough*.

" **GAH!**" Oz yelled, startled by the voice that wasn’t in his own head, hitting his head against the window of the old, beat up car. "Ow. Oh, hey Brian. What did you say?" Oz glanced up nervously, not even noticing the loud crash he made and the even larger crack through the window.

"Yeah, are you okay Oz? You cracked the window, ya goof." Amira smirked playfully, flicking Oz’ hair-like-protrusions, as Oz looked at the window to find he had, in fact, shattered it. Vicky kept looking out the window, completely oblivious to everything happening in the car, if only to check if she could see the school over the skyscrapers because she’s one of the only people that actually cares about her grades, all while Brian was going to say something about Oz breaking his goddamned windows, but decided against it, due to some reckless red demon in a brownish jacket driving a flaming Lamborghini, as he was singing along with some heavy metal. It better be Mick Gordon.

"Look!", yelled Vicky, "There it is! We’re here guys! Time to do School Stuff! Maybe even Monster Math! That’s, like, my favorite subject." Vicky squealed. She has got to be the only person Oz knows that is hyped to go to school. Everyone else is just trying to get laid, and Teachers really don’t allow that to happen too often. Ok, maybe a couple times, but those usually end in court cases and prison sentences. Vicky has her eyes set on the football playing, dumb and loving werewolf. Everyone knew that she liked him, it was so painstakingly obvious, except the big guy himself, though he doesn’t know a lot of things. Like how to tie shoelaces. Amira had actually started dating Damien LaVey last year, but they were always getting into arguments. Vera made a business off of people betting on who would start the next argument, until they finally broke it off at the end of last year. She’s still trying to go after him, but it doesn’t end well for her, Damien, and whoever is in the immediate vicinity. Some would say they were a rocky couple. Not like the Rock golems that kept having to go to PGS’s (Principal Giant Spider’s) office due to "getting their rocks off", but you know what I mean. Oz had his eye substitutes on Polly, but he was just way too nervous to do anything about it, even though she actually reciprocates the feeling, though only Scott knows that for certain. Brian is the only one not extremely tempted by teenage hormones, probably because he’s a reanimated corpse, but also probably because he’s too lazy to get laid. He does get a lot of looks from Valerie the shopkeeper, and he does notice them, he’s just **way** too tired to care. But for all of them, this year might change a few things. They might get dates. They might get rich. They might straight up fuckin’ die. Well, not that last one. There is a sequel to get to, after all. They finally get to school, and drive to what they assume to be the parking lot, even if it’s more of a battle ground, though that isn’t something new in Monstropolis. They park in between an old car from 1885-1900’s with a coffin in it, and a marble chariot with giant seahorses attached to the front for steering, I guess. Right as he gets out of the car, Oz sees a certain Party Ghost arguing with some enchanted armor with a skateboard, talking about bringing alcohol to school. He walks up to them to spend time with his favorite Party ghost. Not that he knows any more party ghosts, but you get the point.

"What do you **MEAN** I can’t bring alcoholic drinks into the school? That’s, like, my entire thing! Other than sex. It’s my other entire thing." Polly yells at the fellow student.

"Actually, you can’t. Alcohol is very Uncool, and doesn’t give you any SMARTS. Instead, try something totally healthy, like this Apple juice, certified by the Wealth and Lazy Administration! It’s very cool!" The Enchanted armor says, while holding a, quote, "Nutritious Beverage", unquote, as it says on the packaging. Literally. The drink is called Nutritious Beverage. This earns stares from both Polly and Oz for a few seconds.

"Um, are you actually a, uh, student?" Oz asks the fellow student as a rhetorical question, given that the answer is obvious from that last few sentences the enchanted armor had said.

" _What?_ *Ahem* Of course i’m a student! Look at my cool get-up!" The fellow student started sweating (how can it sweat? It’s armor?) profusely. Oz and Polly look at each other, then back to the armor. "Well, I better get going, i gotta’ do, uh... cool... stuff. Yeah. Cool stuff. See ya’ later!" He skateboards away, surprisingly doing a bunch of tricks, none of which Oz knew the name of.

"So, you wanna’ make some toilet wine, Boo?" Polly smiles at Oz, as he takes a second to realize that he has to respond to the question.

"O-oh s-sure. W-wait, why are we m-making toilet wine again?" Oz stammers out, surprising himself that he can even string enough words together to form a coherent sentence. He "accidentally" looks at her chest, then pulls on his shirt collar, a lot sweatier than he was a few seconds a go. And a lot more nervous. But that’s expected from Oz at this point.

Polly just looks at him confused as to why he just started sweating an entire ocean, or that he can sweat, but just starts smiling nonetheless.

"Let me show you how to make some, boo. You will see what it truly means to be a connoisseur of **ALCHOHOL**." Polly whispers, emphasizing the word alcohol. 

She wraps her arm around Oz’s neck, and Oz tries to comprehend what’s happening, but fails miserably, due to being in close quarters with the party ghost’s chest. They both walk past the school, passing by an annoyed Vicky, who’s dragging Brian by his parka, Leonard getting kicked a lot (thank god), Vera pinching the bridge of her nose while Valerie looks at Brian with a smug look, Damien, who’s fighting his locker, all while Amira remains to be seen. They go straight into the bathrooms, and as Polly welcomes him in, Oz looks around, surprised at the swirling tubes and beakers.

"Wow, why is all this here? Is this even allowed?" Oz exclaims, baffled that Polly would work so hard on something. Then again, it is alcohol.

"Of course! Well, no, but the school doesn’t really care about it’s bathrooms that much, boo. I don’t think it cares about the classrooms either. Or anything really."

" A-ah. Of c-c-course." Oz words out, once again looking DIRECTLY at her breasts. Like, no vagueness whatsoever. All of a sudden, he’s nervous again. Well, he already was, but you know. He knows he shouldn’t be nervous, he’s seen them a thousand times, none of which were on purpose (at least, that’s what he tells himself), Polly even encourages them to be stared at, but he can’t stop himself from self-destruction. Polly ushers him inside the stall, and Polly gets to work on the ghosts famous beverage, while Oz initializes self-destruct. Polly just keeps on keeping on, but sneaking a few glances at him and smiling every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good enough to send Kudos to. Or something. The whole “Oz was experimented on in a laboratory and then completely obliterated it and killed everyone inside” was completely taken from “Player Yellow” by kwlosko.


End file.
